


Somnus

by Firstone33



Series: Final Fantasy Alternate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Regret, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Ardyn lays dying once again but this time it is different.





	Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I was inspired by prologue and came up with this.

Date: 766 M.E.  
Location: Citadel, Insomnia Exterior

 

The final blow was struck as the sword of regis was stabbed into his chest then pulled out." so that is how you will end this...". Ardyn fell onto his back, the kings vanished the last being somnus.

" it is done majesty....what will you do now ride the world of daemons....erase me from history once more...".

Noctis knelt before him lunafreya as well." this time you can rest....have a second chance". Ardyn chuckled coughing," is that so....how kind but pointless". Luna rests her hands on his face but he gently stopped her.

" please let me heal you".

* Luna - FFXV ost*

" you....look just like her...like my beloved Aera....".

Luna felt him take her hands and noctis as he laid there." long I thought my brother was the monster but all along I was....". Luna wanted to cry noctis felt a single tear slide down his cheek." be....happy.....do not let my and somnus' mistakes become yours....".

" we will not forget you...King Ardyn Lucis Caelum you will not be forgotten not again I promise".

" thank you.....my king....".

And Ardyn knew no more, Luna cried it was so unfair noctis closed Ardyn's eyes then he places his hands on chest, noctis stood." Luna....". Luna wiped her tears away, she kissed Ardyn's cold forehead." rest in peace". Luna stood, that was when Amalia came.

" so....he is gone....".

Amalia closed her eyes she lost much both in this life and her past life when she was known as Aera Nox Fleuret she looks to Luna the descendant of her past life's sister Stella.

" he refused didn't he.....".

Amalia knelt and kissed Ardyn." goodbye....my love....". Amalia stood she looks to noctis and luna." thank you for being here for him...". She bows to noctis." stand Amalia...I am no king...all this was cause of one's jealously". 

' it was never my intent to kill him...'.

" IT Doesn't matter!! Cause of you this was his fate!".

Somnus glared in human form." do not question me! You clearly know nothing!". Noctis had enough." so says the one who condemned his brother and your own bloodline to millenia of hate!". Somnus changed into his lucii form.

" then I will finish what I started!". 

Blade of mystic in hand, Noctis summons engine blade." no more will fate decide!". Somnus charged him.

* anti aqua - kh3 ost*

Noctis blocks a strike then dodged, Luna and amalia watched as their blades clashed and clashed over and over again, to amalia it was like watching ardyn and Somnus fight again.

" if you will not destroy the scourge and him then I will!".

Somnus warpstrikes sending Noctis flying across the pavement Noctis quickly recovered." ardyn was innocent! But you condemned him!". Somnus roared as he then began pummeling Noctis strike after strike.

" Noctis!".

" no do not interfere Luna....this is their fight theirs alone".

Luna was powerless only able to watch her beloved be beaten, Amalia was right though this was Noctis' fight, Somnus grabs him by throat." it did not have to come to this but you left me no choice". There was a light then.

Ardyn was standing there dressed like he did so long ago." how....". Ardyn looked at him, he closed his eyes.

* true love - ffxv ost*

" bahamut gave me a second chance....end this madness brother it is over...".

Somnus shook." for what! You had everything! Love friends! You abandoned me!". Ardyn growled." I did no such thing! I left cause I could not stand by and watch you burn innocent lives when I could have saved them!". Amalia smiled.

" shut up! Shut up! It was mine! Not yours! I was king!....I....".

Somnus let Noctis go and watched as Luna ran to Noctis and hugged him." look little brother does that look familiar!?". Somnus dropped his blade and fell to his knees looking at hands." what....what have I done....". Ardyn knelt before him." it is time brother our time has ended...". Somnus looked up seeing amalia.

" Aera...forgive me...".

" I did long ago friend".

Light began to surround ardyn and Somnus as they stood." let us go....Noctis...lunafreya". Ardyn now looked like he did just moments ago his hat on head." I bid you farewell may the six guide and do please treat lady lunafreya well". Noctis smiled nodding.

" thank you both of you and you as well my love give your insane sisters my regards and keep that pretty face unharmed! Ta-ta!".

And they were gone, Noctis and Luna stood Amalia was looking up a smile on her face as the sun shined, she closed her eyes." thank you love....I will not forget like I promised".

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted ardyn and Somnus to clear up shut I also wanted Somnus to be too proud to see his mistakes 
> 
> Yes Amalia is Aera she is her reincarnation sue me! I hope you enjoy this little one shot


End file.
